A New Hero is Born
After some testing, under the group's approval, Tony gears up to become the new hero: Iron Man. Ratchet: Looks like you're ready for anything now. Iron Man: Not yet. I need to test the suit to make sure it fully works, from head to toe. Kiva: Sounds good. Just be careful. Iron Man: Right.. How hard can it be? - Iron Man takes off for a flight test, leaving Kiva with Ratchet and Clank. Kiva: Mind if I ask you something? Ratchet: What's up? Kiva: Remember what you said that superheroes are illegal? Ratchet: That's my first thought when we spook many people of New York City with a bomb heading for them. Kiva: I had to admit, that was a bad introduction. But with Tony here, he can help you introduce yourself. Ratchet: Properly? Kiva: Pretty much, yeah. Illegal or not, they will recognize you as a hero in the Milky Way galaxy. In some places, they have seen you have started a panic by mistake, but I think we need to step it up by giving a proper message to them. Ratchet: We're not looking for a super villain to face, Kiva. This Dark Energon is quite the handful as it was right now. Kiva: Yeah, I know that. But listen, when I sensed the darkness in Stane's heart, I knew we have to stop him. Ratchet: We don't want to make threats, Kiva. Kiva: Threats? I was just-- Ratchet: Listen to me, you may have a few advantages yourself, but there has to be a connection point. Just like Stane and the Ten Rings. Clank: The Ten Rings are a symbol to a very powerful enemy known as the Mandarin. Ratchet: That's the point. With our point of view, the Dark Energon must have been used by someone either clever or with a strong will. Kiva: ...You know? I think you are up to something. Maybe you can be a leader. Ratchet: I told you before, I'm not going to be a leader until I have a better understanding. Kiva: Oh..yeah, you did say that. And I did promised you the tour of my home world. Ratchet: Clank, can you trace any weird energy within the city? We need to start from scratch. Kiva: What do you mean, 'start from scratch'? Ratchet: Well, can you feel anything off-balanced? Kiva: Well, there is something.. I'm not sure what it is.. Ratchet: We'll start there and-- Look out! - The group took cover as Iron Man kills its power for testing, crashed through two floors and landed in a car. Kiva: Ouch... That had to hurt. Ratchet: No kidding. - After taking the suit off, Tony then sees a package from Pepper. He opened it and it is revealed to be an old arc reactor. Ratchet: 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart'.. Kiva: Aw.. That's nice of her. Maybe we can hold onto it. - Ratchet agreed. Meanwhile, the leader of the Red Rings has survived and has the soldiers matched the Mark 1 suit pieces, that are previously scattered in the desert. Category:Scenes - Specials